Talk:Columns
Questions about the columns #Isn't "spreading evil" about the same as the first point, of corrupting the Virtues? #Didn't the columns also desecrate the Shrines? #I don't remember the columns being destroyed. I remember their effects were neutralized, but if they were destroyed, it's slipped my mind. #The Guardian is the Shadowlords??? I thought the Guardian (by U9) was that which the Avatar released in U4, and the SLs were produced by the Gem of Immortality. #That part about the Bob White plot probably could take a 2nd set of eyes, but mine are too tired right now. AngusM 03:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :1 & 2. Yeah, these could all probably be merged into the same point. In fact, we might want to do away with the bullet point form to begin with and expand all these facts into a proper passage. :3. They are indeed destroyed. In the ending sequence, that big shockwave washes over the land and the columns all fragment and get hoovered into the sky. :4. I think poor wording is causing confusion here. Originally at some point in U9's development, the Guardian was supposed to be the amalgamation of the three Shadowlords but, as you've pointed out, this is not the origin story that ended up in the final game. I'd be happy to see the first sentence of that trivia incorporated into the main body and have the second removed altogether, as it's not particularly relevant to the columns themselves. :5. Yeah, needs a rewrite. --Terilem 04:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree about 1&2, the way it is now feels a bit silly and it could use a proper rewrite with a paragraph rather than this "list". :: Regarding point 4 - I was the one who added this point of trivia. I thought it had its place since we already add mention of dropped colums aspect in the Bob White Plot in trivia and that it was relevant because it explains the similarity between the columns and the Shadowlords from a "behind the scene" perspective. I should probably have worded this better though with something like "originally meant to the Shadowlords" or something like that as I didn't meant this to have any confusion with what was in the final game. Perhaps it could be mentioned elswhere though like in the trivia bit about the cut origins in the Guardian page? :: AngusM, if you want I have the exact RG quote from the U9 Clue Book somewhere about the Guardian/Shadowlords. While this should arguably not be considered canon because it is not mentioned in the game, it is interesting because Garriott really speaks of it as if it's the way it is in the game, which kind of shows to what extend they really cut important plot elements up till the end. --Sergorn 05:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I've dealt with the parts that we are pretty sure about (1-4) and I didn't touch the Bob White stuff, so that's the only outstanding issue. AngusM 05:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) A better image A better image probably could be had for the column. You don't get a very good look at it, and that farmer? gets in the way. AngusM 03:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC)